The Walking Contradiction
by BlueSeraphos
Summary: After becoming the Master of Death, Harry remains at the age of 17 and watches the people around him die. Several centuries have passed and Harry is tired and bored of seeing civilisations rise and fall. Living in the Kuroshitsuji world as a walking contradiction, join him and, Death ( Lorelei ), as they embark on a new adventure. Yaoi, mpreg ( Do not read if you don't like. )
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler X Harry Potter Crossover**

 **Pairings: Harry/Sebastian, Undertaker/OC,**

 **Warning: Clichés, yaoi (Don't read if you don't like.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Harry Potter.**

It has been several centuries since Harry collected the Deadly Hallows and became the Master of Death. Ever since becoming the Master of Death, Harry haven't aged at all. He remained at the age of 17, while his loved ones and the people around him steadily grew older.

It wasn't long before his friends became jealous of his youthfulness. Neville and Luna, bless them, weren't affected by that at all. Neville just smiled sadly at him when Harry told him about not aging. Luna waddled into the room soon after, carrying a tray of tea above her rounded stomach. She too, smiled sadly at Harry when he told her of his problems, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry… Why is it always you?" She murmured as she caressed her stomach, leaning into Neville who placed the tray on the coffee table. The couple shot a look at each other and Neville nodded, clearing his throat to catch Harry's attention.

"Harry, we… we would like you to be our child's godfather. And for our future children, if we have any." He spoke.

"Me? Why me?" Harry set down his teacup gently, staring at his friends. "I mean, I am honoured and I would love to… but why me?" He questioned. He was not oblivious to the looks the couple kept sending him, but he was rather confused as to what it meant.

"Just because." Luna smiled mysteriously.

When he left, both of them hugged him tightly, and gave him some keepsakes. He got a radish charm from Luna, and a miniature sword with a tiny ruby gem charm from Neville.

It was some years after that that he realised why they gave those to him and made him the godfather of their children. Not long after his youngest and only daughter, Lily graduated, he discovered that Ginny was cheating on him. When confronted, she angrily admitted that she wanted a lover her age, and Harry looking the way he did made her feel old, which she disliked.

His 'best friends', the other part that made up the Golden Trio, drifted away from him when they realised he would remain young forever, essentially immortal. They were unhappy ( or jealous, Harry thought privately )that he would not be able to grow old with them and pass on together.

Harry didn't really realise what being immortal meant until the first of his children passed away, and he was the one to dig their graves. His friends had all long passed, and still he remained. Harry was devastated when he found out. No matter what way he tried, he couldn't die. At most he'll pass out for a week, and when he regained consciousness, he'll be good as new, body stitched back together as if he didn't just try to jump off a tall building.

To pass the time, Harry looked after the Wizarding world as a silent guardian. He paid special attention to the descendants of Luna and Neville, and his own family. He travelled all over the world, learning new information, but never, never interacting with someone more than he needed to. The deaths of his friends and loved ones still weighed heavily on his mind.

A century or so after the death of his friends, muggles found out about the Wizarding world. It was inevitable, seeing as how technology got more and more advanced as time passed. He was there when it started, and he was still there when it ended. Since then, many civilisations had rose and fell, and still he remained.

Harry stood alone in the middle of blackened and charred ground, fire burning merrily around him. Corpses laid around him, strewn in every direction and buildings lay crumbled and destroyed. The same sight met his eyes no matter where he looked. He sighed heavily to himself and looked up into the sky that was obstructed by black smoke.

"How many years has it been?..." He wondered, sighing again.

"More than 400 years, that's for sure." A melodious voice answered. The owner of the voice was standing beside him, eyes taking in the destruction of yet another civilisation.

"It wouldn't be long before another one rises again. And falls. It's a never-ending process." The person commented and Harry nodded silently, agreeing. He glanced at the person, mind going back to when he first met… her.

It was just after his first suicide. He had just buried the last of his children, and still filled with sorrow and desperation, he turned his wand on himself and firmly casted _Avada Kedavra._

He awoke on the ground, at the exact spot where he killed himself. The first thing he noticed was a burning pain in his chest. The next thing he noticed was a stranger sitting serenely beside him. He winced and sat up, drawing the stranger's attention. Deciding to take care of the pain first, he pulled his shirt up and gaped at the tattoo he saw tattooed above his heart.

"Wha- What happened?! Why is that symbol tattooed on me?!" He panicked, before petite hands gently guided him to sit on the ground and a melodious voice cut through his thoughts.

"Calm down, Master. Everything is as it should be." Harry whipped his head up to stare at the stranger, mind processing and connecting the dots. He stood up again, with the help of the stranger and for a while, he just silently stood there, observing the stranger.

She was wearing a pitch black cloak with the hood pushed back. Long wavy raven locks tumbled over her shoulder, stopping three-quarters down her back. Green eyes, the same exact shade as his, stared back, with a ring of black surrounding the pupil, barely visible. The stranger was beautiful, in an ethereal way.

"You're Death, aren't you?" Harry spoke solemnly.

"Yes, Master." The being agreed.

It took sometime and a destroyed forest, for Harry to accept that he was the Master of Death. It also took some time for Death to stop being so formal to him, and the two agreed to pretend to be siblings if Harry was seen talking to her. Over the centuries, they grew closer and closer, treating each other as real siblings.

His skin eventually grew as pale as Death's, and his body became lithe and strong, a side effect of being the Master of Death, he supposed.

Harry sighed as he returned back to the present.

"It has been a long time, Death."

"Yes, it has. And I told you, my name is _Lorelei_!" Lorelei pouted. _For an entity symbolising Death, she can be really childish,_ Harry thought fondly but sighed again upon catching sigh of the desolated wasteland.

"I am so tired of seeing this cycle repeat. There isn't even anyone left that I hold dear to, Luna's and Neville's descendants perished along with mine several centuries ago." Harry gestured to the land around them.

"That is true," Lorelei crouched and studied a corpse on the ground. "So you want something new, then?"

"Yeah, something like that, I guess." He ran his hands through his hand, messing it up.

Lorelei stood up abruptly and grinned at him, turning him to face her. "Okay, I got it! Let's go to a another world!"

"Wha- those exist?" Harry spluttered, bewildered.

"Of course they do! Hm… in this case, I think it's considered an alternate universe? That's what humans call it, right?" Lorelei scrunched her brow in thought.

"Explain."

""In this world, there are Shinigami - Death gods, Demons, Angels and of course, Humans. The Death gods are under me, and as you are my Master, you are the Head Shinigami, the Shinigami Lord." She explained, head tilting slightly before she added, "I guess you can call it my home?"

Harry gave her a deadpan look. "And you never told me about this because?..."

"You didn't ask me. And it's currently in the 18th century!" Lorelei grinned at him cheekily.

"Never mind that, just bring me there." Harry ordered exasperatedly.

Lorelei grabbed onto Harry and together, they faded in a black light.

* * *

So, how was it? I added some scenes and kept some of the original ones, but it was hard to make it flow smoothly so I'm sorry if it sounds weird in places. I also made the chapter longer, and I think one of the reasons the chapters I used to write were really short was because I paid a lot of attention to the word count. Please review and follow and favourite if you like the story!

 **Fun fact:** Lorelei is associated with the legend of a beautiful maiden who threw herself into the Rhine in despair over a faithless lover and was transformed into a Siren who lured fishermen to their deaths.

Edited: 11 Nov. 18


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They reappeared infront of several large building. There was a constant stream of people in suits carrying weapons walking in and out of the buildings. Harry noticed that without fail, every single one of them wore glasses.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around, "And why is everyone wearing glasses?"

Lorelei grinned at him, arms spread out in a flourish. While she had previously been wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a crop top with a skull on it ( "I'm just following the times, don't laugh at me!" ), she was now wearing a long dark flowing dress with her cloak over it.

"What are you wearing?..." Harry looked at Lorelei strangely.

"Why, my usual attire when I'm here, of course. Take a look at yourself." She gestured to Harry's outfit.

Harry glanced down at himself, scrutinizing his new outfit. His previous outfit consisting of a pair of black jeans with a black skull shirt ("No, I'm not copying you, shut up, Lorelei.") was now a black suit with a white button-up shirt. Covering that was a midnight cloak that looked just like Lorelei's.

"What the... What is this?!"

"It's your attire when you are here. As the Master of Death, you must dress appropriately." Lorelei grabbed Harry's hands and started to pull him into the nearest building.

"Here?"

Lorelei stopped abruptly and released Harry, causing him to stumble forwards slightly. "Yes, here. This is the home and Headquarters of the Shinigami. I guess you can call it the Realm of Death?"

"Like Hell?" Harry questioned.

"No. That's where the demons reside. I should also mention that there's a Heaven then. The demons and angels are enemies of the Shinigami. They're… very annoying." Lorelei scowled, and clicked her fingers, causing a mirror to appear.

"Here, take a look." She thrusted the mirror at Harry who took it and stared at himself. His emerald eyes were now a poisonous yellowish-green colour, and he had a pair of stylish black half-frame glasses framing his eyes.

Lorelei continued explaining while Harry examined his eyes. "Those yellowish-green eyes signify that you are a shinigami. Of course, that also means that any demon or angel who comes across you will know that you are a shinigami. Since you are the Master of Death, you could change your eyes back, you just need to will it back. I know your eyesight is perfect, you drank a vision-correcting potion when you were younger. So I don't think you need the glasses… maybe just for show?"

Lorelei turned and strode away, prompting Harry to follow her. He waved a hand and vanished the mirror. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Head of the Division of Shinigamis. He's an old friend of mine, and he'll help you get settled into your role." They entered the biggest building, walking past other shinigamis, Lorelei greeting them on the way. She pointed out their names to Harry who barely had time to memorise their name and faces before he was whisked away.

"Well, here we are!"

They approached a desk covered and surrounded by stacks of paperwork. Even as Harry watched, there were more paperwork placed onto the stacks by other shinigamis. Harry could barely see the shinigami hunched over the desk, furiously scribbling away.

"Will, I'm back!" Lorelei sung.

The shinigami stopped working and stood up, making his way around his desk. Harry scrutinised him. He looked stoic and strict. Like all shinigami, he had poisoned green-yellow eyes and a pair of black spectacles. He had short black hair that was gelled back. Harry spotted a gardening spear propped up against the desk.

"Madam Death, welcome back. You have been greatly missed." The Death god bowed to Lorelei who smiled happily. "Stop that, Will, you know I don't like you bowing to me. Let me introduce you to someone." She gestured at Harry, who stepped forwards. The shinigami suddenly started glaring at him, making him uncomfortable and wondering what he did wrong this time.

"Harry, this is William T. Spears, Head of the Division of the Shinigamis. Will, this is Harry Potter, the Master of Death, the Head Shinigami and the Shinigami Lord."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Harry nodded at him.

Will, looking slightly confused and bewildered, bowed to Harry. "It's…a pleasure to meet you, my lord…" He trailed off hesitantly.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Harry prompted him.

Will hesitated, glancing at Lorelei who looked away innocently and asked, "Are… are you aware that you are a walking contradiction, my lord?"

"A what now?"

"Sir, you seem to be both a shinigami… and a demon, which are our enemies."

"What?!" Harry gaped, then shot a look at Lorelei.

"Explain." Harry demanded, rubbing his forehead. A few hundred years since he met her, and he still wasn't used to her antics.

"Hahaha…." Lorelei trailed off under Harry's glare, "I'm sorry? I was bored?"

She quailed under Harry's glare for a few more moments before hurriedly changing the subject.

"Anyways, Master, we need to get you your Death Scythe. Follow me!" Lorelei strode off, Harry heaving a sigh but following after her, Will trailing behind the both of them.

They walked on for a few minutes before coming to a stop infront of a pair of marble doors with a gold sign that read 'Death Scythe Room. Do not enter without permission'.

With a flourish, Lorelei pushed open the doors.

"Welcome to the Death Scythe room!"

* * *

I keep confusing myself. Should i use Shinigami or should i use Death God? Ooo i'm starting my first part-time job soon, I'm so excited! Do you guys have any tips or advice? I'll be working as a sales assistant in a shoe shop. Also, I love Naruto so much, but it's so hard to find good fanfics about it. I especially love the SIOCs, came across one recently called _Dem Bones Dem, Dry Bones_ by **slyfoxclub** and it's amazing honestly. I have an idea that I want to try, but I'm not really sure about it. Hope you liked this chapter!

Edited: 14 Dec. 18


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The double doors opened to a huge white room. There were rows of tables in the room, each table filled with Death Scythe of every kind.

"Woah..." Harry gasped in awe.

"When Shinigamis graduate, they come here to choose their Death scythe. They hold their hands out and close their eyes and walk among the tables until they feel a death scythe calling to them." Will explained, guiding them into the room.

"Call to them?" Harry asked, curious.

"It's.. kind of like how the wand chooses the wizard." Danae said quietly.

"I didn't know the Lord was a wizard." Will commented.

"I'm the last one. A war broke out among the Wizarding kind and the.. non-magical. No one survived." Harry looked down sadly.

"Well, moving on! Let's find your Death Scythe, Master!" Danae clapped cheerfully, breaking the tension in the air.

"So, how do I find my scythe?..." Harry looked at Danae who was happily skipping through the tables.

"Normally you would have to walk through the tables but since you are my Master and you are very powerful, you can just call it to you. Close your eyes and stretch your senses to your surroundings. You should feel a small tug. Pull the tug to you. Follow your instincts." Danae instructed, signalling for Will to stand in the back with her.

Harry closed his eyes, following Danae's instructions. He stretched his senses out to feel the room, seeing 2 dark spots where Will and Danae stood. Where was it?... He searched patiently. There! He felt a small tug and looked at the spot. It was bright green with spots of sliver.

He pulled the spot with a small amount of power. Following his instincts, he stretched out his hand, just in time to catch his Death Scythe. He felt metal underneath his palm and opened his eyes.

"Woah... I expected nothing less from you... "Danae's eyes were wide open and her jaw was on the ground.

Harry looked at his scythe and gasped in shock.

"Woah.." Woah, indeed. His scythe looked similar to Undertaker's. The rod of his scythe was sliver and was decorated with intricate designs with emerald stones. A miniature skeleton adorns the scythe, which consists of the skull and a rib cage that melts into the rest of the rod. The blade was wickedly curved and was made of hardened emerald, making it impossible to break. The bottom of the rod ended in a sharp spike.

"Nice." Will commented.

"You should be able to use it instinctually as your powers will guide you but please get in some practise before we leave for the human world." Danae told Harry who was experimentally swinging his scythe.

"Where's yours?" Harry stopped swinging and looked at Danae.

"My scythe?" Danae asked.

"Yeah."

"Here." She thrust her hand out, her Death scythe materialising. She swung her scythe expertly, and let it rest by her side.

"Not so bad yourself." Harry commented. Danae's scythe was pitch black, the blade as curved as Harry's. Sliver designs stood out among the rod, the blade so sharp it looked like just a touch would cut you. A piece of black satin ribbon curved around the end of the rod, suspended in mid air despite nothing holding it there. It fluttered gracefully in the non-existent wind. Another few pieces of ribbon were connected to the top of the rod, trailing down.

"Now, I want you to practise. I don't think you want to accidentally cut someone in half while we are in the human world." Danae instructed Harry. She walked towards the door, Will following her.

"There's a room connected to this, go practice there, that's a training room." She and Will walked out of the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Harry called, making Danae's head pop back in the room.

"I'm going to go help Will with the paper work, I'll see you after that." Danae popped back out and proceeded to head to Will's desk, Will thanking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later, or what _felt_ like a few hours, Danae walked into the training room. Harry stopped, wiping sweat off his brow and looked at her.

"Where's Will?" He looked behind her, searching for him.

"Because I helped him, we somehow managed to finish off the paperwork in his office. He's taking a short break before more come in." Danae shrugged, making Harry raise his eyebrow, remembering the piles of paper around Will's desk.

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat before we head down." Danae grabbed his arm and started to drag him. She waved a hand at his death scythe, making it vanish.

"Just will it to appear when you need it." She told him.

"I'm not hungry." Harry protested.

"I know, we do not need to eat, after all. But I want to make something, so you have to eat it." Danae opened another pair of doors, revealing a sparkling clean kitchen.

"There's no one in here." Harry observed, looking around the kitchen. The equipment was the latest and the best, or so Harry assumed. It looked like the equipment from his age of civilisation.

"Of course, no one wants to eat around here. Or cook. " Danae pushed him into a high seat at the counter. She opened another set of doors, pure sliver this time and headed inside. She came out a few minutes later, arms full of food and ingredients. _That was probably the pantry_ , Harry thought, watching Danae bustle around the kitchen.

"Call Will." Danae shouted around an hour later, whisking something.

"How?" Harry asked.

"You have a phone, you know. It's in your pocket. But the easiest way now is to just open the door and shout for him. Don't forget to call his full name. There's many Death gods here that might have the same name." Harry patted his cloak and to his's surprise, he found a pocket and pulled out a sleek black phone. Looking over it for a moment, he set it on the table.

"Just will it to disappear. It's easier to do that then carrying things around." Danae explained, now putting something in the oven.

Harry followed Danae's instructions, and then walked to the closed double doors of the kitchen. Opening it, he stuck his head out and yelled,

"WILLIAM T. SPEARS!"

Shinigamis up and down the corridor turned to stare at him, wondering who he was and what William did.

Barely a minute later, Will appeared walking briskly down the corridor to Harry. He walked into the kitchen, taking a seat opposite Harry.

"Danae told me to call you." Harry told Will.

"She's making something?" Will asked, just as the oven dinged and Danae opened the oven.

"It's done!" Danae cheered happily, pulling out the treats and carefully placing it on a huge platter.

Using both hands to carry it, she walked to the counter and gently set it down. "Wow.. I didn't know you can cook." Harry's eyes bulged out at the sight of the pastries lined up neatly on the platter.

"I brought you here for a reason, you know. I can't really cook, I only know how to make desserts." Danae smiled and picked up a pastry.

"I present to you, Creamy lemon-raspberry tarts with icing sugar! It's a bit simple, I didn't have a lot of time." Danae blushed.

Harry picked one up and bit into it. A burst of flavour exploded on his tongue, sourness and sweetness mixing together.

"This is good... But I don't understand why _Death_ would know how to make desserts." Harry swallowed the dessert.

"I was human before I became Death. I was intrigued by desserts but I didn't have enough time to study them before I died and became Death... After I became Death, I resolved to study all the desserts and pantries in the world and make them. That's why." Danae's voice was quiet.

"Come on, let's go! To the human world." Danae suddenly yelled, lightening the atmosphere. She grabbed Harry's shoulder, about to teleport him when she stopped.

"Will, don't forget to share them with the rest of the office." She raised an eyebrow, seeing Will taking another tart. They looked at the patter. One whole row of tarts were gone. And one row had 10.

Will nodded, chewing the tart. He picked the platter up, and walked out of the door, Harry and Danae behind him.

"Before I forget, where's Grell? Where's my god-daughter?" That shocked Harry.

"I'm sorry, your what?" He asked, staring at Danae who was still dragging him.

"I see some of the Shinigami here as my children, seeing how young they are and how old I am. I trained some of them after all. Grell's one of them." Danae explained as they reached the center of the building, an open area filled with desks and Shinigami. The smell of the tarts wafted up and through the area, Shinigamis looking up from where they sat.

"I don't know, Danae. He disappeared and is skipping out on his paperwork." Will scowled.

"No worries, I will find him. Now, how's Erebus?" Danae smiled.

"Oh _him_. You know many Shinigamis call him the traitor, the deserter?" Will glanced at Danae, whose smile was becoming strained.

" _Is that so?_ No matter, I'll find him too. It's been too long." Danae grabbed Harry's shoulder again.

They disappeared, the last thing they saw being Will shouting,

"MADAME DEATH- I MEAN, DANAE MADE SOME TARTS!"

And the Shinigamis that rushed towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **This will be my third time writing this. I keep accidentally erasing this and I'm pissed.**

They appeared in a dark alley. Harry looked around, confused.

"Where are we?..."

"I don't know." Danae shrugged. Their outfits had changed to fit the Victorian Era so they could fit in. Harry's cloak had disappeared. He wore a white dress shirt under his dark grey formal suit. His spectacles had also disappeared and his eyes had now returned to their normal burning emerald gaze.

"What?.. Again?..." Harry groaned, looking at his clothes. He turned to look at Danae who was now examining her black fingernails.

"What are _you_ wearing? Isn't that considered.. underdressed in this Era? Are you trying to .. What's that word? Cosplay?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Danae. She was wearing a vintage black gothic lolita dress with long sleeves and a tiered skirt. The dress had a high neck and was tied with a black ribbon. She wore laced brown high heel boots to accompany the dress. Her hair tied in a waterfall French braid.

"... Are you going to see someone?" Harry dead panned. It was unfair that she got to choose how she looked like and he didn't. Granted, he didn't know a lot about this Era, but still.

Blushing, she stuttered, "M-maybe. If you have so many questions, I'm leaving!" Turning away, she started to disappear.

"WAIT! What year is it?" Harry frantically reached out a hand towards Danae. Reappearing with a slight frown, she answered him.

"It's the year 1887. Now, I will be checking on you from time to time, kay? Bye!" Waving, Danae disappeared again.

Groaning, Harry face-palmed. "Of course she would just leave me in a dark alley way when I don't know my way around here." Hearing a slight noise, he stiffened, body shifting into a crouch position in case he needed to run away or attack.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Harry growled, a hand behind his back, ready to materialise a weapon if needed. Don't need to let others know he was a walking contradiction this early.

"My apologises if I startled you. I felt another demon in the vicinity." A man with short black hair that reached his shoulders and copper eyes stepped out of the shadows. He wore a butler outfit with white gloves on.

"Who are you?" Harry took a step back. He could sense that this butler-looking man was a demon as well.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am the butler of the Phantomhive family." He bowed to Harry.

Another person, a boy this time, appeared out of the shadows. Harry looked at him, taking note of the clothes and his stance that signified he was a noble, as well as his eyepatch and the ring on his thumb.

"Young Master, did I not tell you to wait in the carriage?" Sebastian stepped back until he was beside the boy.

"I got tired of waiting. I thought you said there was a demon in the vicinity. So why are you talking to this man?" The boy looked at Harry.

"My apologises, My Lord. This is the demon." Sebastian bowed to the boy, then sniffed the air.

"An uncollared and benign demon as well." He added.

The boy took a step forward, scrutinising Harry.

"Young Master, you should be more careful." Sebastian told the boy, who turned back to stare at Sebastian before resuming his scrutiny of Harry.

"It's fine. He won't attack me if he's benign."

"Work for me." The boy straightened and looked at Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused. This boy just started examining him out of no where and he didn't even know his name!

"What can you do?" The boy asked sharply.

Still confused and slightly wary, Harry answered.

"I'm a jack of all trades. Cooking, cleaning, repairing. I can do anything."

Frowning, he added, "Even if I'm benign, I can still be violent when I want to. And I can refuse your orders as I'm not collared to you. Plus, we just met."

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard dog." Ciel stood proudly.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry left out the part on him being the Master of Death, not to mention being a Death God and a demon.

"So are you going to work for me? You can help the other servants and I need a bodyguard when Sebastian is not by my side." Ciel questioned Harry.

"Fine... I guess I'll work for you. I have nothing to do anyway and I need some entertainment. I also need a place to stay since _she_ abandoned me..." Harry muttered the last part, following Ciel and Sebastian who has started to walk out of the alley.

They entered a carriage just outside the alley and settled down, the carriage having started to move.

"Who was the 'she' you mentioned just now?" Sebastian asked suddenly, looking at Harry.

"She's my... I guess you could say she's my sister. She left me in that alley and ran away." Harry sighed, looking out of the window.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel spoke up.

"She looks a lot like me but we aren't actual siblings. We're kind of like adopted siblings." Harry ran his hand through his hair, unaware of a pair of eyes that followed his movement.

They rode on in silence only the sound of the horses and carriage moving was heard. Soon, the carriage turned and entered a pathway, slowing to a stop infront of a huge mansion.

They stepped out of the carriage, Ciel helped by Sebastian. The carriage drove away, leaving them infront of the carriage.

Harry followed Ciel and Sebastian up the steps and into the mansion, gawking.

Ciel turned to Harry, smirking. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."

"Welcome back, Young Master." Three servants greeted Ciel. An old man sat to one side, drinking tea. "Ho Ho Ho."

Nodding at the servants, Ciel turned to Sebastian, giving his cloak and hat to him. "Bring tea up to the study, Sebastian. Introduce Harry and make sure he's settled down before giving me my tea." He turned and walked up the steps, disappearing around a corner and leaving Harry to be surrounded by the servants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The servants crowded around Harry.

"Sebastian, who is he?" A blond haired boy wearing a straw hat on his back asked.

"He is the newest servant, Harry Potter. He is the Master's bodyguard. He is also a jack-of-all trades so you can go to him when you need help." Sebastian introduced Harry to the servants.

"Harry, this is Bard-roy, the Chef-" He pointed to the blonde man wearing goggles and a Chef outfit.

"This is Mey-rin, the maid-" He gestured to the red-haired women wearing spectacles and a maid outfit. Seeing Harry look at her, she blushed heavily and looked down.

" This is Finny, the gardener-" Sebastian pointed to the boy who had asked the question.

"And this is Tanaka, the house Steward and the butler when I am away on business with the Young Master." Sebastian pointed to the old man drinking tea.

"Welcome!" Finny grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly.

Harry stiffened. How long has it been since someone ( other than Danae ) hugged him? Realising that he couldn't breathe, he started struggling.

"Let go- Can't breathe!" Harry choked out, causing Finny to let go of him.

"Sorry! I keep on forgetting my own strength!" Finny cried as Harry breathed in deeply.

 _There's no way a mere human is able to have that much strength! The only human I knew that had that much strength was.. Hagrid..._ Harry smiled sadly to himself, lost in the thoughts of the past.

"...Harry? Harry? Are you okay? Finny didn't squeeze you _that_ hard, did he?" Bard waved his hand infront of Harry's face, causing him to blink.

"What? Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past." Harry assured Finny, who looked as if he was about to start crying.

"Come, Harry. I will give you a tour of the manor and show you to your quarters before giving Young Master his tea." Sebastian put his palm on Harry's back, guiding him away.

Harry was lucky he had a good memory. If he didn't, he would probably have gotten lost if he tried to navigate his way throughout the huge manor.

"This is your quarters. I hope you do not mind sharing it with me, as demons do not need to sleep so it is a luxury for us. It would look weird if you shared a room with Bard and Finny and do not sleep there." Sebastian opened a wooden door that was painted white and entered the room.

The room had a carpet covering wooden floors. Two beds sat side to side, with a small drawer separating them. Looking around the room, he noticed a vanity and 2 cupboards facing each bed. There was also another door near one of the beds. Harry assumed that led to the bathroom.

"You can have the bed closer to the bathroom. The Young Master calls me suddenly most of the time, so I will need to be closer to the door." Sebastian told Harry.

"Now, I will be leaving to give the Young Master his tea. You have some time to yourself to settle down. A guest will be coming in the evening so you may need to help out the servants." Sebastian told him, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A woman wearing a black lolita dress and a cloak appeared suddenly in the shadows of a dark alley. Pushing the cloak up, she exited the alley and walked to her destination. She entered a shop with coffins leaning on the walls outside, closing the door softly behind her.

Looking around, she examined the room. Coffins littered the place and several jars of questionable content were lined on shelves. There was a skeleton at the back and gave the entire place a gloomy and spooky feeling.

A creak sounded as a coffin cover slid to reveal a man with long slivery-grey hair. He was dressed in black robes and had a grey sash that hung from his shoulder to his hip. A tall black hat with a long strip sat on his head. He also had long bangs that covered his eyes, only a scar that ran across his face and his mouth could be seen.

" _Fufufufufu. It has been a long time, Madame Death._ " The man cackled as he stepped out of the coffin.

"Good afternoon, Undertaker. Or should I say, _Erebus_?" Danae smiled at him.

" _Hello, Danae. What business do you have here?_ " Erebus grinned at her.

"Now, now. Don't give me that, Erebus. You know what I'm talking about. Other then that, my brother is finally here." Danae scowled at him, hands on her hips.

" _Oh, so the Master of Death is finally here. I can't wait to meet him_." Erebus chuckled, putting an arm over Danae's shoulders.

"Yes, you can. Now, I heard that Shinigamis are calling you a traitor and a deserter?" Danae raised an eyebrow, looking around the shop.

" _Well_ , _yes_." Erebus looked away and walked to one of the shelves.

" _Tea?_ " He asked, coming back with two beakers. He handed one to Danae, who took a slip.

"Thanks. Now, don't avoid the question, Erebus. It has been quite a while, and I want to catch up." Danae pouted.

" _Of course, my dear. I wanted to take a break from reaping you see, I was getting tired._ " Erebus explained, taking a drink from the beaker.

Danae gave him a look, causing him to start explaining his version of his retirement. The two talked merrily like old friends, keeping each other up to speed of what they were doing when they were apart for several centuries.

Edited on 14th May 17


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, and have the permission of Kagetsuki-taicho and halfcatvampire to use their ideas.**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry was lying on his bed when he heard the explosion. Shooting up, he looked around frantically.

"What just happened?! There's no war here!" Harry ran out of the room, going to the source of the explosion. Coming to a stop infront of the kitchen, he stepped in cautiously.

"... What did you do?..." Harry looked at the blackened table and floor. There was a huge black lump of something on the table.

"I saw a lump of meat on the table and uh... I cooked it?" Bard rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Then why are you hiding a flame thrower behind your back?" Harry stared at Bard.

"I cooked the meat using the flame thrower..." Bard shrank underneath Harry's glare.

Face palming, he asked, "Is this normal?... Is there anything else to take note of?..."

"Why yes, it is." A voice answered Harry.

"Oh hey Sebastian." Harry greeted the butler who was standing in the doorway. He had felt his presence behind him.

"Anything else to take note of? Bard always cooks with a flame thrower, Mey-rin is clumsy and breaks a lot of things and Finny destroys the garden." Sebastian listed, face slightly scrunched up in exasperation.

Harry blushed slightly upon seeing Sebastian's face. 'Cute... Wait. What?!' Harry shook his head, causing both Bard and Sebastian to look at him strangely. 'I swore off love a long time ago because of that incident and I'm not about to break it!'

Shaking his head once more, he opened his mouth to be interrupted by a crash nearby.

"And that, would be Mey-rin." Sure enough, moments later, Mey-rin ran into the kitchen followed by Finny.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to take out the china tea set but I fell..." Mey-rin looked down, embarrassed.

"And you, Finny?" Harry asked, looking at Finny.

"I used undiluted weed-killer and all the plants wilted..." Finny laughed nervously.

"I see why Ciel wanted to hire me now." Harry dead panned.

Just then, Sebastian looked at his pocket-watch. "Only a few hours left... Can I leave the food to you?" He asked, looking at Harry who was surveying the damage in the kitchen.

"Sure. Go ahead." Harry glanced at Sebastian, and shooed him and the rest of the servants out of the kitchen, leaving him and Bard.

"Hmm..." Harry thought deeply. 'What can I save from this wreckage? Well, if I cut off the burnt outside of the meat, it is still edible...' Struck with sudden inspiration, he immediately ordered Bard to cut off the burnt outside of the meat to reveal the uncooked inside.

"I'll do some research in the library, just cut the meat and clean the kitchen. I'll be back soon." Harry rushed out of the kitchen, heading to the library.

A few hours later...

Harry stood in the shadows of the room as Ciel played a kind of board game with Mr Damiano. ' _They have some strange and interesting dices in this period….'_ Harry thought to himself as he eyed the dice silently.

His attention turned back to the game itself when Ciel spoke. _"You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead._ Rotten luck. I lose a turn." Ciel stared at the board.

Mr Damiano chose this moment to speak. "This is the perfect time! We'd like to expand our company and secure a labour force-"

' _What a sly man. A kind-looking exterior hiding a snake waiting to strike..'_ Harry shook his head. No use remembering the old days when every one he knew then was gone.

He tuned back to the game just in time to see Mr Damiano take his turn. "All right, five spaces." He smiled and moved his piece. "So if I might ask for another 12,000 pounds in the form of a donation…..I'm sure it would be beneficial for you, my lord."

' _Isn't that considered a lot of money in this time?! I didn't know Ciel Phantomhive was that rich… Got to pay attention. Can't have Ciel disappear when I'm distracted..'_ Harry shook his head again to clear his mind and refocused on the game.

" _You lose a leg in the enchanted forest."_

"Ah, yes. It's your turn again, Damiano, I lost a turn after all."

"Oh… a six." Mr Damiano said.

"No, that's a three."

"H-huh?" Mr Damiano gaped.

"You lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the distance."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? Is there any way for me to restore my legs? This is a game after all." Mr Damiano chuckled nervously.

"Once you lost something, you can never regain it." Ciel spoke, the sentence riddled with hidden meanings. ' _What a heavy sentence… it must be connected to the reason he's an Earl at a young age and already contracted to a demon…'_

" _Your body is burnt by raging flames."_ Ciel looked up to stare at Mr Damiano. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

The silence was broken when the door opened. "Excuse me, but dinner is served." Sebastian announced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! I usually forget to answer them cuz I write most of the chapter on my phone before transferring them to my laptop to check the spelling and I just straightaway update after that.**

 **To Elfin69: 1. You'll see eventually. 2. Cuz every one is also mostly swamped in paperwork. .**

 **To Adrianna: Um… can you please elaborate? I don't really understand what you're talking about…**

 **Chapter 8**

"Oh, dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly anticipating it!" Mr Damiano spoke enthusiastically as he made to stand.

"Then, we shall continue the game after dining." Ciel interrupted, causing him to pause and look at him before reclining back into the chair.

"Surely we do not need to finish it? It is quite clear that I'll lose." Mr Damiano smiled nervously.

Inwardly sighing to himself, Ciel stood. "I prefer not abandoning a half-finished game." He started to walk out and paused when he heard Mr Damiano mutter something.

" _Tch. Child."_

Ciel glanced back at him, causing him to try and salvage what he said. "Ah, I mean having the flexible heart of a child is a must for a craftsmen. That must be what made the Phantomhives the number one toy manufacturer in the country. I am definitely inspired!"

' _Close… but not close enough.'_ Harry smirked as he spotted Sebastian narrowing his eyes. He stepped out of the shadows, effectively scaring the sly man.

"W-who are you? I did not see you there." Mr Damiano clutched his chest as he tried to calm down, speaking politely.

"Ah, I'm sorry I did not introduce myself sooner, Sir. I am Harry Potter, the lord's bodyguard." Harry bowed politely as he went to stand behind Ciel.

"I see… I did not know my lord had acquired a bodyguard …" Mr Damiano muttered as he followed the group out to the stone garden.

"Of course not. I'm a relatively new addition to the household." Harry informed the man as they finally reached the stone garden.

Harry stood behind Ciel as they sat, close enough to protect him as needed, and far enough to not be overbearing.

"On the menu tonight is finely prepared Raw Beef Donburi by our chefs, Baldroy and Harry." Sebastian announced with a flourish.

" Don…?" Mr Damiano gawked as Ciel turned to Harry.

Harry answered Ciel's unspoken question. "There was a… _slight_ accident during the preparation of dinner." Ciel frowned but turned back to the table just as Mr Damiano opened the lid of the bowl.

"And this is… dinner...?" Mr Damiano stared at the layers of raw sliced beef as Ciel lifted the lid of his own bowl.

"Why yes. Are you familiar with it?" Sebastian smiled at him as sparkles appeared behind him.

"This is a traditional cuisine that has been passed down in Japan since ancient times! It is a feast prepared as thanks, especially so for those who have worked hard. That is the Donburi Bowl!" Images of waves appeared behind Sebastian as Mr Damiano started slouching down in his seat, overwhelmed by Sebastian's enthusiastic explanation.

"I'm bowled over!" Mr Damiano exclaimed as he tried to keep up with Sebastian. A soft giggle was heard and Harry spun around, looking for the source of the feminine-sounding laughter that was suspiciously familiar to him. A glance at the table and the servants revealed that no one else heard it, not even Sebastian, whose hearing as a demon was _exceptional_.

Ciel glanced at Harry who resumed his original position. "Are there any problems?" He asked as Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked around them, "I thought I heard something." Ciel nodded and resumed eating, ignoring the sight infront of him.

"This is a token of appreciation that we would like to present to you, for your hard work and diligence, on behalf on the Funtom Company." Sebasatian finished with a smile as Mr Damiano recovered from the enthusiasm.

"What a unique proposal!" Mr Damiano exclaimed with his hands spread. "Just what I expect from the first-class Phantomhive hospitality!"

Sebastian gestured to a cart beside him. "A wine whose flavour won't clash with the taste of soy sauce has been prepared. Mey-rin."

Sebastian sighed when the maid didn't move.

"Mey-rin!"

"A-ah, y-yes, sir!"

"Don't daydream, serve him a glass of wine." Sebastian whispered to Mey-rin as a fierce blush overtook her face. Harry twitched as another giggle that was only heard by him sounded.

Mey-rin staggered and stumbled her way to Mr Damiano's glass. Her hands shook as she recalled the face Sebastian made when he whispered to her. With a tip, the wine spilled, missing the glass entirely. Ciel, Sebastian and Harry watched on as the liquid covered the tablecloth, Mr Damiano none the wiser as he stuffed his face with food.

Just before a drop of wine could spill onto Mr Damiano's lap, Sebastian acted. A pull, and the tablecloth was gathered in Sebastian's arms, the surface of the water barely rippling. Harry gave a whistle internally.

Harry left his post and rushed Mey-rin away with Baldroy and Finny as Mr Damiano finished eating and gasped as he saw the gleaming ebony wood of the table in the hanging lamps.

"E-eh? Where did the tablecloth go?"

Ciel returned to his meal as he replied him. "There was a spot of dirt on it so I had it removed. Please, pay it no mind." Beside him, Sebastian bowed.

"My deepest apologises. Please continue enjoying the dinner at your leisure."

Their guest stuttered before chuckling. "My, I'm impressed, Lord Phantomhive. He is very talented."

"He only did what was expected from him as my butler." Ciel gave a slight smirk.

"It is as what my master says. I am _just one hell of a butler_." Sebastian smirked as well as Ciel glanced at him.

* * *

They returned to the drawing room in midst of Mr Damiano's praising of their meal. "Well then, about the contract..."

"Before that, we must complete our game." Ciel said as he watched Mr Damiano hesitate.

"A-ah, yes. However, I'm afraid that I'm needed somewhere…" He lowered himself into the chair, smiling nervously. Harry watched silently from the shadows once again. ' _He's getting careless... Getting impatient, are we?_ ' Harry mused.

"Children are very passionate when it comes to games. Ah, but you knew that, didn't you?" Ciel lowered his eye as he smirked at Mr Damiano who gulped.

"Well then, if I might ask to borrow your telephone for a moment before that?"

He stepped out just as Sebastian entered. "I've brought tea." Sebastian greeted as Mr Damiano brushed past him. "Tch. I'll return soon." Harry stepped out of the shadows as the door closed behind Sebastian.

Ciel paused when he smelled the tea. "What is this? The fragrance is weak..."

"I brought Italian tea with our guest in mind. Coffee is the prevailing drink in Italy thus high-quality tea is rare and hard to find. Is it not to your taste, my lord?" Sebastian frowned slightly as Ciel stared into his tea.

"No. I don't like it at all."

"I shall bring out dessert then."

"Yes. Let our guest enjoy the Phantomhive's renowned hospitality to the brim." Harry stepped out of the shadow as Ciel spoke.

"Yes, my lord." When Sebastian straightened, his dull human eyes reverted to their bright fuchsia.

"I believe I shall join you." Harry's eyes gleamed a poisonous green as his pupils resembled a cat's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry slipped into the shadows once again, using it to teleport him to the basement where their guest currently was.

He arrived just in time to hear Mr Damiano speak. "Gods, I hate babysitting." Harry growled quietly in his throat. It didn't help he was stating to get slightly attached to the little lord.

"Yes, the factory has already been sold off long ago. All that's left is to pocket all the money I can squeeze out of the brat... Huh? The employees? Ah, who cares about them?" Harry growled loudly unintentionally as the man startled and looked around nervously. He silenced himself and kept to the shadows again, and Mr Damiani continued to speak into the phone.

"Hm? No, it's nothing... I'll leave everything else to you. Sure, it's not a problem. After all, he's just a child." 'Just a child, huh? Is he that blind not to notice the jaded look in Ciel's eye? The look... that everyone gained after the war...' Harry felt sad at the thought of his friends that he left behind long ago. Even after such a long time, he still missed them dearly.

Harry continued sticking to the shadows as their dear guest made his way up the stairs. He smirked as he flared his aura, making the man delusional under the pressure. Mr Damiano spun around and paled at the white mask he saw and turn around again, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Again... it must have been my imagination." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Harry was just amused. Harry left the shadows and turned invisible, stepping up to whisper into his ears. "You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

Mr Damiano froze and laughed nervously. "Absurd." Harry just continued to watch in amusement as he felt Sebastian follow him in the shadows, both of them just looking on as Mr Damiano made a wrong turn.

"This mansion is enormous! I can't find my way back to the drawing room." Mr Damiano muttered to himself after opening many doors. "You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead." Harry whispered again, causing Mr Damiano to stop. It was Sebastian's turn now.

Mr Damiano gasped as he saw the man in the picture, the previous Lord Phantomhive walk towards him in mid-air, a white mask on his face. He stumbled, almost falling as he screamed, "Stay away!" 'Nope. I have a feeling that you're be gone soon anyway... from this world. Might as well speed that up.' Harry laughed, and the sound echoed around them, effectively frightening Mr Damiano further as he made a mad dash back from where he came from.

His heightened hearing picked up Finny and Bard in the corridor ahead and he made his way back to the Entrance Hall, where Mr Damiano was running too. He spotted Mey-rin and made his way towards her, intending to use her bucket to cause an 'accident' when she suddenly clutched her mop and bucket to her, face blushing red.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed! I really ruined that!" She paused and Harry leaned in. "But... I got to be so close to Sebastian..."

Harry scowled at that and leaned back. For some reason, he didn't like the fact that Mey-rin had a crush on Sebastian. He tuned back in time to see his target- oh sorry, their guest trip over the bucket that flew away from Mey-rin.

Mr Damiano let out a yell as he tumbled down the stairs, groaning in pain. Mey-rin let out a gasp as she ran to help him, only to back away.

"His..his leg is twisted the wrong way, yes!" Harry laughed silently as he felt Sebastian's presence slowly closing in on the man as Bard and Finny rushed to help the maid.

Leaning down, he once again whispered into the man's ear. "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest." He strode behind their beloved guest as he crawled forwards desperately and hesitated when he saw legs infront of him. He looked up, only to see Sebastian looking down at him pleasantly. Harry made his way behind Sebastian and deactivated his invisibility, slipping into the shadows and patiently waiting.

"Where are you heading to, sir?" Sebastian asked as Mr Damiano hurriedly back away. "We aren't done amusing you yet." Harry took that as a signal and appeared from the shadows. "Oh yes. Won't you be staying for dessert, sir?" Harry asked in a deceptively innocent tone and shared a smirk with his fellow demon as their extinguished guest ( prey ) crawled away.

They patiently made their way to the closed room that they knew the man had entered and walked in, shoes clicking as Sebastian bent down to open the small window in the oven. "What a restless guest you are." Harry replaced him.

"I didn't know you loved my cooking so much that you wanted to have dessert even before it was done... I'm honoured." Harry watched as Mr Damiano's eyes widened as he figured out where he hid. "Open up! Let me out, please!" He pleaded as Harry stood back.

"Don't Italians know? Plum pudding, mince pie... There are many puddings in England that contain animal fat." Harry spoke cheerfully as Sebastian closed the opening. Not long after, a piercing shriek was heard throughout the mansion and Harry traveled through the shadows to the drawing room where Ciel was looking out of the window. Distantly, they heard a faint 'Mamma Mia!' And Ciel sniggered, commenting on the scream. He spoke a while more before toppling the small game figure, speaking one more sentence.

"Once you've lost something, you can never get it back." Harry nodded along. He understood how the little lord felt at least. Clearing his throat, he drew Ciel's attention.

"Yes?" Ciel asked, leaning back in his seat. Harry fidgeted restlessly for a short while before answering him.

"Remember how I mentioned my sister when I met you, little lord?" Ciel scowled at the nickname but nodded.

"You might have to expect a visit from her soon. I'm fairly certain that she would arrive by tomorrow." Ciel eyed Harry who bowed.

"It's fine. We'll prepare a room for her. Inform the servants." Ciel ordered and Harry bowed and backed out of the room.

' _Harry's adopted sister…the one who left him in the alley. I simply can't wait for her to arrive.'_ Ciel thought to himself with a smirk, single sapphire blue eye staring out of the window.

 **Okay, sorry for the errors in the previous chappie, I have corrected them. Thanks for all the reviews! Reading them really makes my day :) Sorry if this is quite short, its almost 1am here and i have sch tmr so gdnite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **BONUS!**

Mr Damiano panted harshly, struggling to get as far away as he can from the Phantomhive mansion.

"Mamma Mia!" He screamed, body black as soot, leg bending the wrong way as he tried his best to run away.

He stiffened when a dark shadow fell upon him and strained his body to run the heck away right now.

" _My my. Where are you going, little one_?" A voice asked him from the shadows, as gentle as the summer breeze. But he was not to be fooled.

"N-no! Stay away from me! He-help!" Mr Damiano yelled as the voice giggled, sweet as honey.

" _Ah. No one can hear you, little one. Besides, I don't think they would come to your rescue even if they could_." The voice commented, right behind him and he turned around to see no one there. Suddenly, he froze. His body couldn't move at all.

" _Sorry but not sorry, little_ mortal _. I have a job to do, see. Can't have you running away now, even if that is more fun_."

Mr Damiano whimpered as he froze in place, an acidic smell drifting off him as the front of his pants darkened.

" _Disgusting. Have you no shame,_ mortal _? Oh well. Say bye-bye, little_ human."

The last thing Mr Damiano saw was an ethereal-looking woman in a cloak as dark as night swinging a scythe down at him.

"Urgh. Pathetic. Time to clean up.. wouldn't want the little lord's property to be dirtied now." Danae gave a smirk as she swung her scythe onto the body again. It disappeared as soon as the sharp blade of the scythe touched it and Danae sighed as a pitch black notebook appeared in her hands.

"Now... hm... no other remarks." Danae shut the book, causing it to disappear and looked thoughtfully at the mansion in the distance, presence still hidden from those on the grounds.

"See you soon..." She laughed lightly as she disappeared back in the shadows as Harry felt a foreboding shiver go down his spine.

* * *

Harry woke up early, an hour before dawn to prepare for his sister's arrival. Sebastian had already woke up earlier, to instruct the servants.

Groaning, Harry mentally prepared himself for the chaos that Danae will no doubt bring. _'I sure hope Ciel won't kill me for this..._ '

He strode to the kitchen where the servants were currently eating breakfast and started taking out ingredients for the dessert he had in mind.

"H-Harry?!" Bard stuttered out as he saw the newest servant start cooking in his kitchen.

"Good morning." Harry spared a quick second to bow and resumed his preparation. After all, manners ( and a good impression ) was important.

"A-ah. Good morning, Harry!" Bard, Mey-rin and Finny yelled out, a bit cowed by his politeness.

"What are you making, Harry? Bard has already prepared breakfast for us." Finny asked curiously as he nibbled on a piece of toast.

It was just then Sebastian arrived.

"Why are you three still here? Hurry up and finish eating. We don't know when our guest would arrive." Sebastian lectured and paused when he saw Harry.

"Harry?" He questioned as the other servants scurried off, intimated by Sebastian.

"My sister has a sweet tooth that rivals Ciel's." Harry informed him, stirring something.

Sebastian grimaced, thoughts going back to Ciel demanding sweets from him.

"And what about her meals? Surely human food will taste like ashes to her?" Sebastian raised a brow as Harry poured the batter into a cake pan and placed it into the oven.

"It's fine. She can eat it." Harry waved his concerns away.

Sebastian shot him a look before leaving him.

Harry wiped his brow with a huff and resumed mixing the frosting. Danae would probably arrive an hour after dawn, which meant an hour after Ciel has woken up. He had already informed Ciel and Sebastian of this of course... had he forgotten anything else? ... Nah. Probably not.

* * *

There was a knock on the door precisely at 8. Sebastian opened the door with a smile as the servants lined up and Ciel waited patiently on the landing. He shot a rather nasty glare at Harry who was currently hiding behind one of the pillars.

The first thing the servants saw was a black laced up boot stepping into the mansion. Then a woman adorned in black and blood red stepped in, smiling at them while Sebastian picked up her luggage behind her. She stepped up and curtsied to Ciel who bowed to her.

"Lady Danae."

"Lord Phantomhive. Please call me Danae."

"Then you must call me Ciel."

"Of course, Ciel." She smiled at him and he realised her very obvious similarity of Harry. "And now.. have you seen my brother?" She smiled at the servants who nervously smiled back. But before Ciel could open his mouth, she turned to one of the pillars and spoke.

"Harry, my dearest. I know you're there."

Silence answered her statement as the servants turned to give each other a look.

"Brother dearest? Do _not_ test my patience." Harry stepped out with a sheepish smile after that.

"Danae!" He spread his arms and stepped towards Danae to hug her. "I didn't see you there!" They separated after a short while, Danae laughing and slapping Harry hard on the back, causing him to wince while the servants continued to look on in amusement.

The moment was of course, broken when Ciel cleared his throat and Sebastian invited her to have breakfast with Ciel in the dining room. Well, why not? Refusing would be terribly rude and a horrible first impression on her host, Danae thinks as she follows behind Sebastian and Ciel, chatting with Harry about what she missed out on so far.

* * *

 **Nope, sorry I often get too impatient to wait for my editor to read through for mistakes so most of the time its not checked through ( I correct it around a day later tho ). Thanks for the reviews! Honestly they make me super happy when I read them ( and my friends stare at me weirdly when I start to randomly smile at my phone ) Sorry for the quality in this chappie tho, its almost midnight here and I wanted to update even tho Idk what to write… Still hope u like it tho :) Edited on 4th June 17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"That was a splendid meal." Danae praised as she set her napkin down after wiping her mouth.

"Thank you, My Lady." Sebastian smiled and bowed from where he stood behind Ciel.

"If you'll excuse me, Danae, I have some letters to look through." Ciel stood up, wincing internally at how rude he sounded.

Danae laughed. "Oh no, it's fine Ciel. I need to have a chat with Harry anyway, if I may?"

"Of course." Ciel bowed and left the room, Sebastian trailing after him. "Should I eavesdrop on them Young Master?" Sebastian questioned as they reached the study.

"No, leave them alone. Now, today's letters?"

* * *

Harry led Danae to her room, unsure of how to feel. Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind Danae and sat down on a chair, Danae opposite him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. Now..." She waved a hand around and Harry felt the slight magic settle into the air around him.

"Silencing charm. Now, to business. I heard you had some fun lately Master."

"Fun?" Harry raised a brow as he reclined in the chair, more relaxed now that he wasn't in the position of a servant.

"Really? You don't remember?" Danae causally grabbed a thin black book from mid-air. Flipping through it, she cleared her throat and begun to read out, "Johnathan Damiano, age 45, cause of death-"

" _Okay_ , okay! I get it. It was just a bit of fun, I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry protested, waving his hands around. Danae laughed.

"Of course, Master. In fact, I was the one to collect Mr Damiano's soul since I was in the… vicinity. But Master, do not forget the lessons I've taught you and the ones you learnt over the centuries." Danae grew sober as did Harry.

"Do not forget as the _Master of Death_ , you hold an unimaginable amount of power as Death is final, the absolute end to all things. Do not forget your duties, Master. The Angel Surveillance team has been having some trouble recently." Danae warned Harry as she dropped the Book of Death she was holding, letting fade away.

"Oh?" Harry raised a brow, intrigued. He might seem like an amateur at doing his job but he was well educated and had at least several centuries' worth of lessons from Danae. Angels, it seemed, annoyed Danae and consequently, the rest of the Reapers a lot.

Danae sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Another one has gone rogue again and is apparently messing about in the Human World. We can't do anything about it until we find out how deep this entire thing goes. I'm not going to accidentally cause the death of a nation again." She huffed and caused Harry to smile slightly.

"I'll see what I can try to help with."

"Now, moving on... have you done anything with Sebastian yet?" Danae looked at Harry eagerly as he stared at her, bewildered.

"Why would I do anything with him?"

"What- Oh come on. I can't believe you're so dense!"

"Wha- I'm not dense!" Harry spluttered, choking slightly.

Danae just sighed again and raised her eyes upwards. "Oh never mind." Then she cocked her head and stared at nothing in particular, mumbling to herself.

"Danae? Death?" Harry questioned, curious as to what was running through the entity's mind.

"Hm? Oh nothing, Master. Just... a small heads up on what's coming." She winked at him and waved a hand around the room just as a knock sounded and Sebastian's muffled voice could be heard.

"Pardon me, Lady Danae? The Young Master has requested your presence for tea in the study."

"Oh my, time flies when you're having fun. Just give me a moment please!" Danae called out as Sebastian waited outside for her.

Leaning in to Harry, she whispered low enough that even demon hearing couldn't pick it up, "Continue working on your progress with Sebastian, I can't wait for nieces and nephews!"

Harry gawked and blushed a bright red as Danae opened the door and smiled at Sebastian, leaving Harry to catch up with them as they walked to the study.

* * *

"Have you been enjoying your time here so far, Danae?" Ciel asked as he elegantly picked up his cup of tea and sipped from it.

"Why yes, of course. It has been most delightful to hear what Harry has been up to. I'm surprised that he hasn't played any pranks yet."

"Pranks?" Ciel's eyebrow shot up as both he and Sebastian glanced at Harry who was glaring at his sister.

"He used to play pranks all the time. I remember I was stuck with pink hair for a week, couldn't wash it out at all." Danae giggled and took a bite of her scone as Ciel's eye widened.

"No pranks on me, Harry." He ordered, fearing that he was going to be the victim of a prank sometime soon now that his sister revealed it to them.

"Of course not, Ciel. No promises for the others, yes that includes you Sebastian." The butler and bodyguard shot challenging looks at each other.

Ciel coughed, looking a bit uncomfortable as he tried to form the question that had been on his mind ever since he found out about Harry's sister.

"Miss Danae, are you... that is to say, I mean whether you are... um.." Ciel trailed off blushing as he tried to get the words out of his mouth.

Danae crossed her legs elegantly and set her cup down, reclining back into the chair. She looked distinctly amused, Ciel decided as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Am I a Demon, like my brother? Like your Butler?" The instance she said that, the room darkened and Sebastian's eyes begun to glow fuchsia, and Harry's begun to glow that _Avada Kedarva_ green. Danae just smiled, relaxed, totally unaffected by the darkness.

"To answer your question, no I am not. I am... something _entirely_ different." Intentional or not, Ciel's eyepatch slipped down, revealing his glowing Faustian Contract.

"Then are you here to bring harm to me or mine in anyway? Why are you here?" Ciel demanded as Danae giggled, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

"Sillylittle mortal, of course not. I am, just like I said, to catch up on Harry's life so far. I may and may not join in with your little Watchdog adventures that will occur when I'm here." She added on as Ciel paled a shade further and Sebastian took a step forward, the sound of a heel clicking throughout the room.

"Oh do relax, Sebastian. I am not a demon, I can't steal your meal. Unlike _that_ little spider demon, I am not so low." She told him as he narrowed his eyes at her. Harry just gulped silently, not knowing what to do.

What was he supposed to do?! They were literally threatening Death! There was no telling what was going to happen to them!

Danae huffed and crossed her ankles, her black and red gown swishing around her legs as she stared at Sebastian.

" _Enough, little one_. I am not in the mood to deal with you. You are far too young to even attempt to try and threaten me. It's like a puppy trying to look menacing to a lion!" Sebastian scowled at the reference as Harry and surprising Ciel tried to muffle their laughter.

Danae waved a hand and the shadows receded, leaving Sebastian and Ciel tense at the causal show of power. "Oh don't worry, I don't harm anyone who doesn't harm Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll like to do some reading in my room." She stood up and curtsied, Ciel hastily copying her actions but bowed to her instead.

* * *

 **I apologise for taking such a long time to update, my O lvls are next year and I'm really feeling the stress. Thanks for the reviews, they mean THE WORLD to me** **!**


	12. Author's Note

Owahhh, don't kill me! Its been a year and half since I last updated and now that my exams are finally drawing to an end ( 16 Nov! ), I'm able to read and go through my story again. I'm honestly shocked that so many people have read it, followed and favourited it (cookies to you! ), it's a huge honour. However, since it has been a long time since I last wrote, I'm planning on rewriting 'The Walking Contradiction' since i don't really agree with some of the scenes I last wrote. The edited chapters should be finished and uploaded by the end of November, and I hope you'll still continue reading it!

Cheers!

Blue

( I'll remove this when i finish uploading the edited chapters!)

Update: I've reuploaded the first 2 chapters already, go and check them out! Also, sorry, could't finish editing everything in time, dateline will have to be extended to Jan, I'm starting work soon!


End file.
